User talk:Selty
ATTENTION : I have temporarily ridden the character info box of an image size. Thank you. Hi, I have done some modifications to the "character info-box template, please check the image. Let me list down the advantages we have with the new "character info-box template". 1. We can give the image size as a parameter such as 200px, 300px etc. This is very useful when you need to control the image size of the info-box (when there are very large images, we need to do so). 2. We can give a name for the image, currently if you place your mouse-pointer on top of that image you will see "Default.jpg", but with this you can give a clear description (such as "Default Human Female and Male Characters"). Because of these reasons I like to suggest to change into this new format and there are no disadvantages using this modified template. So with this modified template we have more customized options. Note: I have tested the output with the modifications given in the image and it works fine. -- Snfonseka Hello Wiki Problems Questions Your help please. If you can create the ranger, duelist and arcane mage specialization pages I can create some filler for them. i need help on what to do to pass the dragon Dragon Age Journeys How should we reference informaiton from DA: Journeys? -- Maria Caliban 14:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Morrigan's profile image. Selty, I apologize if this is in the wrong spot. This whole thing is kind of confusing. I wanted to show you a picture of Morrigan that I think would be good for her profile image. http://www.gameland.ru/post/46409/img/Dragon-Age-Origins-13.jpg Um hopefully I did that right. So I guess if you like it then you can change it. I would but I have no idea how. Once again I apologize if this is somehow in the wrong spot. : It's pretty, but it doesn't show her in her iconic outfit--- Maria Caliban 19:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) DR: Journeys NPCs I noticed that two of the followers in DA: Journey got their own page: Martine and Ardum. There's nothing there, and there's unlikely to be much information in the future as the followers in the game are fairly shallow. I'm thinking of deleting the two pages. Thoughts? -- Maria Caliban 02:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :You'd have my support (for what it's worth). As you said they are shallow, and even if they become more detailed, I think a summary on the Journeys page would suffice. Loleil 05:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Background images Hey I'm an experienced wikia user just starting out here and I would just like to comment that the background pictures look really good, you are the first wiki I've seen that has them (I work on the Halo Wiki and the Section 8 Wiki). I'm decent with wiki code so if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know. :-Regards [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 02:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ShadowBroker Who? What? Did he work on the Mass Effect wiki? Edit: *looks at the post above my own* Questions answered-- Maria Caliban 04:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main page O JoePlay is great he helped set us set up the main page for the Section 8 Wiki. And from what I've seen your site looks great I'm interested in the game so I'll be surfing around and if I see anything I'll fix it. :Regards - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 20:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Characters How are people already designing characters?